


Feeling

by elzk246



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, a bit angsty (?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elzk246/pseuds/elzk246
Summary: After denying it for a long time, Crowley realizes he is in love with Aziraphale.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 17





	Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is my first-time writing! I wanted to do a little drabble of Crowley being totally smitten for his favorite angel.  
> Sorry if there are errors of any kind, English is not my first language!

The demon understood it then, what it felt to be human. 

Even his black, toughened heart began to melt at the sight of him. – _Aziraphale_ \- And just like that, the heavy barrier he had worked so hard to build around it, exploded. Shards began embedding in his skin, perforating his lungs.

He was filled with sudden anxiety. The word love, pounding in his head. - What if it’s not mutual? How could it ever be… What if I’m only making a fool of myself? I’m going to be abandoned and left to die –

But everything stopped when he felt a hand on top of his. He looked up, from where he had fixated his eyes on the ground. Then a smile greeted him, illuminating his angel’s face, his _savior_. All of the feelings left as soon as they had arrived, all of them but love. He couldn’t help but to smile back, to reassure. 

He understood _it_ , why humans devoted songs, poems, hell even entire books to love. He felt like he could fill an entire library with what he was feeling and it would still not be enough. Because in the end, no words were good enough to describe _him_. 

He felt like he had been shot, straight to the heart. It burned, ached. But oh, it felt wonderful. His stomach felt alive, dancing. 

\- Butterflies? - Is what humans called the feeling. Oh, they were so angry, desperate to claw their way out. 

“Fuck” the demon murmured “I’m doomed”

And he so was, doomed that’s it. Because that hard and unforgiving creature, had completely, utterly, fallen in love. 


End file.
